Fool With Dreams
by xxBlackMaraihxx
Summary: Kurt wanted nothing more than Noah to tell everyone that he was with Kurt. Inspired by "Fool With Dreams" by Framing Hanley


**Once again, I am inspired by the lovely band, Framing Hanley. (: The song in this one shot is called "Fool With Dreams". Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel use to be in love with the idea of a secret boyfriend. It was his secret that <em>no one<em> could take away from him. He knew the reason his boyfriend had come up with it was because he was scared to come out, and that was okay because Kurt knew how hard it was to come out.

But it's been a year and a half since they started being 'boyfriend-ninjas' and Noah put it, and Kurt wanted Noah to show the world how much he loves Kurt… or… how much he _says _he loves Kurt.

Noah did get better; they told his mom and Kurt's dad. Noah said that that's enough though. But Kurt doesn't understand. If they told the people that they love the most, why couldn't they just go to school and tell everyone? Sure, Noah would get teased for it, but _nothing _like Kurt endured; everyone is too afraid of Noah.

Now, they're arguing again over if they should come out to the school in Noah's bedroom.

"Kurt! I'm just not ready yet. I thought you said you were okay with this!" Noah yelled.

"It's been a year and a half, Noah! Why don't you want to be with me in public? Our parents know-"

"Why can't that be enough?" Noah asked. "The people that love us the most know, why tell more people?"

"Because I want to hold hands or kiss my boyfriend around people like other couples do, Noah! Why don't you want to do that too? Are you _ashamed_ to be around me, Noah? I thought you loved me!" Kurt looked at Noah with wide eyes, expecting an answer that he didn't get. "You are, aren't you?" Kurt whispered.

Kurt shook his head and ran out the door. He couldn't believe this.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee, Kurt and Puck were sitting on the opposite sides of the room like normal. However, you could tell that Kurt had been crying, and Puck looked nervous.<p>

"Alright class!" Mr. Schue shouted as he walked into the classroom. "Today we're gonna-"

"Um, Mr. Schue," Noah stood up, "I have something prepared today, if you don't mind."

"We didn't have an assignment, Puck."

"I know. I-I just have to do this. Please?"

"Okay, sure. Go for it."

Noah stood up with his guitar and glanced around nervously. Everyone was confused; since when did Puck get nervous? "Um… this is for someone I've done wrong. They know who they are, and by the end of this song, you'll know too… except maybe Finn."

_You're a diamond; how I found you I still don't know.  
>But now I got you and I'll never let you go<br>If your heart's a pocket looking for some change,  
>My heart makes lots of sense.<br>Just stay quiet, breathe deep, breathe out, breathe slow._

Noah was staring at Kurt, who had his arms crossed over his chest. It was quite obvious who Puck was singing too.

_Don't say a word, let our eyes speak and they will tell you_

_I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things  
>I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me<br>Give me one more day, don't give this all away  
>We'll be fine you'll see, just don't give up on me.<em>

God, Noah hoped Kurt didn't leave him because of this. He didn't know what he would do if Kurt broke up with him.

_I'd be lying if I said that I'm not terrified  
>Well, how the hell can I do as they say and take this all in stride?<br>Does this come with an instruction book?  
>If so, I need to have a look<br>Just stay quiet, breathe deep, breathe out, breath slow._

Of course Noah was terrified. How could he not be? He was terrified of coming out to the school because he didn't want to be ridiculed by the people that fear him now.

_Don't say a word, let our eyes speak and they will tell you_

_I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things  
>I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me<br>Give me one more day, don't give this all away  
>We'll be find you'll see, just don't give up one me<br>Don't give up on me_

_I know you're scared inside but baby, so am I  
>It gets so hard to hide, I'm not going nowhere<br>I'm not going nowhere_

_I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things  
>I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me<br>Give me one more day, don't give this all away  
>We'll be find you'll see, you'll see, you'll see<em>

_I'm a fool with dreams and not a lot of things  
>I swear that I will be all you need, don't give up on me<br>Give me one more day, don't give this all away  
>We'll be fine you'll see, just don't give up on me<br>Don't give up on me_

Noah continued staring at Kurt after the song ended. "Kurt, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"When did Puckerman and Ladyface start getting it on?" Santana asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and walked over to Noah "I'm sorry too. I know you don't want to-"

Noah silenced Kurt with a kiss. "You were right, Kurt." He kissed Kurt again, and then looked to the Glee club, who was all smiling at them… except Finn, he still looked confused. "I LOVE KURT HUMMEL!" Noah yelled.


End file.
